Lazarith
Lazarith is a man who is known as the Angel of Salvation and a powerful force in the NOS. He is a character in Control Sequence who watched over Myri for most of her life. It's revealed in Verse 2 that Lazarith is a member of the Council Templar who participated in past battles against the Azure Sin Subjects. Character Info Not much is known about Lazarith in current story, he looks after Myri and acts as the NOS's "Angel of Salvation". He's later discovered to be a very loyal individual to the Council Templar and works with them to destroy the sources of a negative force from the Boundary that threatens to decay their world into seithr and those who use that power. Base Back-story Early life Separated from his parents and alone at a younger age he lived in the outskirts of a city outside of the NOS line, barely able to makes ends meat. He would have to deal with daily amounts of sickening levels of seithr, without many people to care for him. At first frail, Lazarith would have to find a way to overcome it or face death to the ailments of the Corrosion Anomaly. The only company he typically would have were — for all intents and purposes to him — faceless individuals who thought of him as a strange sight due to the wings of seithr on his back and markings on his skin. The only exception to this was a woman who'd been around in his life for longer than he recalled, and would help him survive. She had also been a skilled, seemingly independent scientist who in return for researching Lazarith's strange abilities would care for him as best as she could. While she was never doting to the young Lazarith, she served to keep him alive and grow stronger, to question the world around him. Tirelessly Lazarith searched, already knowing of a certain girl, and wanted to find her, explaining it as an indescribable urge. On the way he’d cross paths with several matters unknown to most, as well as experienced criminals. Lazarith at the time lacked his honor code so the sin around him didn’t seem to affect him, although while young the evil in the world did frighten him. When he was cornered by a Seithr creature he would kill it in self-defense as he summoned a powerful Scythe Armagus before his apparent doom. He brought it back with him to the researcher who cared for him, and she discovered the Scythe was bound to him. With her help and Lazarith's permission they worked to help develop Lazarith's abilities to handle the environment and become more immune to the effects. While it was considered a dangerous process, it would succeed and he gained a resistance to the corrosion effect. He had begun to take a liking to defending others in the city and developed something of an honorable sense to him at the time with his new-found strength. But in doing so, he'd attract attention. He was approached by other scientists who wanted to find out more about him, but any attempts were silenced by the government which had been spying on the city for a time. Among them was a man who would serve to become his later teacher. At first, Lazarith didn’t trust them despite the act of helping him. It's only when the researcher caring for him mentions she knew the man, that Lazarith is told to go with him and that he’d could care for him better than she ever could. Lazarith seemed depressed by it, but goes at her wish, deeply afraid inside to discover the new life that awaited him. When he was brought back to the Novus Orbis Sequentia’s Council, during his tests overseen by individuals within the government it’d been discovered he had contained an abnormally high affinity for a certain kind of experimental ars that reacted against the power of the Corrosion Anomaly. At that moment, the Sequence Intelligence Agency requested that he be trained for their ranks. However the one who helped him mentioned he was in no mental state to be doing that kind of work, and insisted he be left with him to learn the ways of the Council Templar and use his abilities for the sake of peace. The Order of the World Council would agree to the proposition and decided to leave Lazarith in the Council Templar’s care. He would from the moment forward take on an entirely new lifestyle. Life and Assignments at the Council Templar From his teacher he learned many different matters he’d keep to himself, including that he was in reality born to a city within the NOS and belonged to one of their families. Lazarith was left to wonder why he ended up in a city consumed by Seithr. Soon he’d be assigned to the girl that needed protection by the NOS, and was a valued asset: a girl named Myri who Lazarith had been searching for in the past. His master, or teacher passed on most of his knowledge to him who helped him to develop his capabilities with the Scythe Armagus he’d use. At the time of his assignment stationed in Yamatsumi, the young man was always skittish toward people at first and very protective over the girl. Where he would have to keep the seithr from bothering her in fear of her becoming ill. Lazairth himself would be relatively unscathed in it. This city was relatively poor, and their only company would be a few scientists in the city and others who would come to see Myri. Even to these people, Lazarith remained defensive. Due to being on the outskirts it wouldn’t be uncommon for him to have to deal with darker forces and several had made attempts to kill the two. Though Myri herself doesn’t recall it. However, evidently from his words an event occurred that got too hard for even Lazarith to handle and a criminal had managed to injure Myri heavily while he was down. The Sequence Intelligence Agency and his teacher pulled them out of the ruined estate in Yamatsumi. After this time the duo went to Kagutsuchi where Myri post her recovery was taken in with Lazarith. Though his age makes him more of an older brother to her than anything. Over time he adapted to the role, and learned much about the girl. Eventually a squirrel beastkin would come into the twos life as well and Lazarith began to care for both of them while juggling his duties as a member of the Templar. He'd explore a more human personality as he grew to deeply care for them. Due to his position he like many others are sworn to secrecy and have been bound to their own code forbidding many common day acts and conversations and he'd become detached from most of society outside of his own group. He'd become just, strong, honorable and firm who fought against the sin of the world around him. The Angel of Salvation earned his title in several conflicts with the individuals known as the Azure Sin Subjects one of which he doesn’t speak of very often that took place outside of their owned region. Lazarith would meet many criminals who had power over the Boundary during his career, including Nex and Sylar. He currently stands as one of the Templar's most valued members. Plot Info Control Sequence Verse 1 Lazarith has yet to officially appear in Control Sequence, however he's been mentioned several times. With Myri saying that Lazarith is "Going to kill Nex" once he finds out how he's trying to get her to leave, it leads to believe that he is possibly strong enough to take him on. Lazarith for now, however remains in the sidelines as his actions are left in the dark. Verse 2 Lazarith is seen more in Verse 2. He is first seen among Lukain as the two go to meet at the World Order Council to discuss the situation occurring in Kagutsuchi. The man discusses his concerns with the other representatives of the Council, where he gets into debates over subjects like Zaezel and using AIP as weapons in the conflict showing his beliefs of them to be something more than mere weapons. While he gets along with Colonel Yyntal and Marina here, he has disagreements with Rychia and the Marshal Lukain. As the meeting nears its end, Lazarith beckons to be allowed to travel to Kagutsuchi's higher levels to try and find Myri. After the Marshal seems to give his consent on it, he approaches Nier after Lukain leaves. Nier asks the Templar if he could borrow his strength to do a specific task for him, and Lazarith recites his loyalty to the Council as he accepts. Appearance Lazarith is a tall and slim young man with blackened irises, and semi-long white hair. He wears a garb in the presence of the civilians and Council which conceal his wings within it. His wings give him credence as an 'angel' but are entirely of Seithr and magic acting more as his own Ars off his very body. However, in missions for the Council Templar, he wears a modified military dress suit of pure white with its secondary decorative accents of blue along with several decorative ornaments in display of his achievement. The collar is kept down with the symbol of the NOS and the Templar fitted on the dress uniform. Behind his shoulders lay a section of the uniform where thick trim adorned with ornate designs runs down, and he pulls it off during combat typically. The sleeves of the uniform are thick at the top and run down to his forearms which are hugged by white bracers with a sleek design fashioned by himself to match his Scythe's engravings. Underneath, Lazarith wears a black and white collared shirt. The outfit has a belt crossing neatly where attachments of a metallic sheen curtain around the waist to his sides. Finally, his pants are decorated with trim to one side running up the cuffs and just bellow his knee and run into military boots hidden under the pant cuffs with a single steel toe. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Neutral Category:Non-Human Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Council Templar Category:World Order Council Category:Magic Users Category:Irregularities